SasuKarin Movie Date :)
by Karin Cute Tomato
Summary: This is a bit AU. Hm, well typical movie date. :) Sweet Karin and Sasu 3


It's cold and freezing. The temperature outside is 6 below zero—sure that is cold.

Sasuke is sitting down on his couch on his apartment. He looks up on the wall clock hanging by the side of the staircase to check the time. "6:40 in the evening." He mumbled lowly under his breath, rubbing his two palms together in an effort to feel warmth even just a little.

He is wearing his usual winter clothes, a black shirt with Uchiha crest on its back, a white sweater, and a black winter coat with a gray scarf around his neck. He also wears black pants and doubled black socks.

He is thinking of a girl right at the moment. Just last night, that girl is with him, and in fact she slept in his apartment and they did things with each other. (Hmmm) She just went back to her apartment to check it and feed her cats and to change her clothes.

Sasuke stands up with a shiver and went straight to the table on the hallway to call the girl he's been thinking of. The telephone rings about twice.

"Karin. Go here. Now. I need you."

On the other line, Karin answered with an enthusiastic voice "Y-yes Sasuke! I'll be there in less than 10 minutes! Wait for me!"

"Bring a copy of that movie you've been talking about last time." Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"You mean the Five Weddings and a Wedding?" Karin answered, almost shocked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Whatever it is." Sasuke mumbled.

"Really?!"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you, Sasuke!"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there. Wait for me, Sasuke!"

"Yes."

"Um, I love you, Sasuke…"

"Love you Karin."

After hearing Sasuke said that, Karin squealed internally then distanced the telephone from her a bit. Sasuke already hung up when she tried putting it against her ear again. "Oh. He hung up already. Well, I gotta be going!" She dashed towards her room to change her outfit into winter clothes.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is setting up the fire on his chimney to be able to keep the living room as warm and cozy as possible. He removed his gray scarf and folded it neatly to put it upon the living room table having a faint smile on his face on the thought of Karin's beautiful smile.

Sasuke had already prepared their dinner and set it on the table on the living room, so they can eat it while watching the movie together.

He thought that Burritos and Tomato Soup would be perfect and enough for them, with Iced Tea on the side as their drink. "Tomato. For my cute tomato." He mumbled to himself while staring at the food in front of him, waiting for the arrival of Karin.

After a minute or two, the door bell rang. Sasuke stood up to open the door displaying his usual stoic facial expression, hiding his excitement. "You're here, Karin."

Karin wears a simple white shirt and pink oversized sweatshirt with a scarf with little tomatoes as its design. She also wears tight leggings and knee length black boots while having her crimson hair pulled back in a ponytail. "It's so cold…" Karin mutters as she shivered before darting inside his apartment. She removes her knee length boots and placed it on his shoe rack.

Sasuke locked the door and proceeded towards the living room to sit on the couch. He tried to be silent and keep his compliments to himself only but it seems that he cannot help but to spit it out. "You're beautiful. Karin."

The redhead smiled ever so sweetly then ran towards the living room to sit beside him on the couch, pressing a kiss against Sasuke's pale cheek. "Thank you, handsome!"

"Hn." Sasuke began eating his burrito as he shifts his gaze at Karin, gesturing for her to start eating.

Karin shook her head, "I will set up the movie first." So, she did what she said and the movie starts rolling. She sat beside him once again and began tasting the tomato soup first before eating her own burrito. "You cook really well, Sasuke!"

The raven-haired Uchiha simply looked at her for a while to observe her reactions. He saw that she was really enjoying his cooking but decided not to answer or comment about that.

Actually, Sasuke hates watching these kinds of romantic films like this one they're watching right now. But he just feels the need to be with his girlfriend in this special day (or night, if you would).

"Happy one month." Sasuke stated simply after sipping up his glass of Iced Tea.

"Eh? One… Oh! One month. One month! We're actually having our first month together! Today! Yeah. Sasuke!" Karin jumped up on her seat upon her statement.

"Besides the fact that I truly need your presence and warmth, I told you to come through because it is our first month to actually be together as a couple." Sasuke said as he rests his back against the couch.

Karin felt like smothering Sasuke with kisses right at that moment, but she chose to control herself and finish her food first.

When she had finished, she stared directly into Sasuke's onyx hues while presenting him one of her sweetest smiles. "What's the point of watching a movie if you're just going to ogle at me like that?" Sasuke said as he noticed her intense staring.

"I love you so much." Karin stated candidly while leaning close to him.

"It is cold. Come here." Sasuke pulled Karin towards him by her arm, later on, hugging her. "You gave light to my darkened heart. You have never left me and you stayed by my side no matter what the circumstance is. You're the most beautiful person I've met—inside and out. I can't ask for more. Why wouldn't I love you back?"

Karin felt tears run down from her eyes through her cheeks—they must be tears of joy. Sasuke noticed her tears so he cannot help but comment. "Do not cry my cute tomato."

Karin removed her glasses and tossed it aside to bury her face against his chest, almost taken aback and shocked towards Sasuke's sweetness that all she can do is cry her tears of joy.

Sasuke held her chin and pulled it upwards to see her face, only to notice her swollen eyes. He wiped her tears off of her face using his fingers and gazed into her crimson hues.

Karin did the same—she stared into his ever so attractive onyx eyes with an apparent desire in her own eyes.

Moments later, she pressed her lips against his, brushing them gently and sensually while she closed her eyes to feel that moment more.

Sasuke reciprocated her advances and moved his lips as gently as what she just did. Her warmth relaxed him and he no longer feels cold; and so is Karin.

After a really prolonged kiss, Karin pulls away, only to realize that they'd kissed for more than three minutes. "That's… intense." She licked her lips sensually before resting her head upon his shoulder and grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers.

"This movie sucks, let's go upstairs." Sasuke demanded.

"No. This movie is a trilogy. We're having a movie marathon." Karin defended, giggling softly, squeezing his hands.

"What?! Trilogy?" He sighed then wrapped an arm around her, letting his fingers run through her feminine curves repetitively as he tries to keep his eyes on the television, although he didn't really like what he's seeing.

Karin sings along with the song being played with enthusiasm while Sasuke kept touching her—Karin didn't pay much attention to him. All throughout the movie, Karin cried, laughed, and giggled, depending on the scene, while Sasuke kept silent and unaffected, although he kept on pleading for her to come with him upstairs, but Karin kept declining him and telling him that they should finish the movie first.

Sasuke waited which made him fell asleep on the couch. Karin giggled at the sight of the sleeping Sasuke beside her but kept on focusing on the movie, nonetheless.


End file.
